Destino o Casualidad
by Stephanie Hearthlight
Summary: La dulce ironía casi hace reír a Marinette. Y pensar que la pequeña parisina tuvo que abandonar la ciudad del amor y llegar a la ciudad del crimen para encontrar el verdadero amor. Damian por otro lado no sabía a quién culpar. Solo sabía que había caído ante el hechizo de ese par de ojos azules que no salían de su mente, trayendo luz a la ciudad más oscura de América.
1. Prologo

Capitulo I

Marinette ha crecido,ha madurando poco a poco y el dolor al que es sometida por culpa de Lila Rossi, en vez de apagar su luz, la ha hecho más fuerte, valiente y empática. Aunque Lila triunfó robándole la atención de su clase y haciéndola ver como una villana, encontró a aquellos a los que podía llamar verdaderos amigos, aquellos en los que podía confiar a la hora de cumplir su misión.

Sin embargo esta en una encrucijada. Sus poderes están creciendo de una forma sin precedentes en la que ni siquiera Tikky entiende del todo.

Sus amigos en situaciones similares pero ninguno al nivel de la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita.

A eso añadanle el dolor que siente Marinette al ver a Paris aterrorizada por un villano megalómano que se cree que con tal de cumplir su deseo esta bien aprovecharse de las emociones negativas de las personas.

Paris sufre, y lo peor es que nadie puede lidiar de manera saludable con sus emociones sin correr el riesgo de ser akumatizado.

Marinette, harta de la situación, decide buscar la ayuda de la liga de la justicia, en particular de Batman y Wonder Woman.

El mejor detective del mundo y la princesa de las Amazonas pueden ser la solución que busca. No buscaba nada más, pero por destino o casualidad lo encontró a él.

Damian Wayne ya no es el mismo niño huraño que llegó a la casa de su padre luego de ser criado por asesinos 7 años atrás. Sigue siendo antipático y generalmente frio, pero ha aprendido poco a poco a querer a su familia, compañeros de equipo y a aquellos a los que podía llamar amigos (autoproclamados); sin embargo no estaba listo para perderse en los ojos y la sonrisa de un Angel al que no esperaba en su vida.

Las sensaciones totalmente nuevas a la que está siendo sometido los abruman, pero no está dispuesto que dejarla ir.

Robin solo quería saber porque esa pequeña parisina de ojos extremadamente azules era capaz de defenderse tan bien en la ciudad del crimen, no se imaginaba terminar descubriendo a un villano que aterrorizada una ciudad en busca de un deseo egoísta que puede acabar con el mundo tal cual es. Buscaba una solución al problema, pero por destino o casualidad la encontró a ella.

Ahora depende de ellos y de todos sus aliados ponerle fin al asunto y tal vez, solo talvez, descubrir lo que será de ellos 2, porque eso si, ahora que se encontraron, no planean soltarse.

N/A OK este es el primer fic que me ánimo a publicar, empece a escribir hace años pero jamás me había animado a publicar nada. Hago un fic de Esta pareja poco común por 3 razones.

1 Fue un fanfic y los fanart daminette los que despertaron mi imaginación dormida.

2 Amo los fic de la batifamilia, me parecen súper divertidos y tiernos y en definitiva añadiré un poco de eso en este fic.

3 Adrien perdió un montón de puntos conmigo cuando le dijo a Marinette que básicamente se aguantará las jugarretas de Lila. Soy de las que creen que encubrir una mentira es lo mismo que ser mentiroso y odio a los mentirosos. Además si ya vieron la 3ra temporada el capítulo de la casi expulsión de Marinette saben que en lugar de exponer a Lila para salvar a Marinette, le pidió a Lila que mintiera. ESO ESTA MAL.

Por ello no soy muy fan del cuadrado amoroso principal. Apoyaba a Luka y de hecho me gusta el Lukanette, pero el Daminette tiene un no se que que me encanta así que decidí que de eso iría mi primer fic.

Se que esta pareja no es tan conocida porque todo el contenido daminette que he encontrado esta en Inglés. Aún así está me pareció una buena idea y la pienso convertir en mi propio fanfic.

Agradecimientos especiales al usuario ozmav de Tumblr que al parecer fue el que dio inicio a este universo


	2. Capítulo I

Bajo el bello cielo de París, ciudad de las luces y del amor, tres dulces doncellas reunidas en una bella terraza con vista a la ciudad y rodeada de las flores del lugar, estaban teniendo una importante discusión.

— Creo honestamente que deberíamos meter una serpiente en su mochila.

— Chloe, no

— Cierto Chloe, ¿De dónde vamos a sacar una serpiente?

— ¡Kagami! Ese no es el punto.

— Pidámosle a tu novio que nos consiga una, seguro puede.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! Déjense de tonterías y volvamos al trabajo...

— Las serpientes que Luka podría o no conseguir, están fuera de cuestión.

— Gracias

— A la pobre criaturita le daría algo al ver a esa zorra. ¿Y si se la come come como la bruja que es?

— ¡Kagami!

OK olviden lo que dije antes. La verdad es que las tres adolescentes sí habían empezado con una conversación importante, lo prometo. Pero había surgido el tema de cierta mentirosa que le hacía la vida imposible a la voz de la razón del singular grupo, y mira que para que Marinette Dupain-Cheng sea la voz de la razón, es porque EN SERIO son singulares.

Al igual que su conversación ese grupo de amigas llamaba la atención, y es que si le dijeras a cualquiera hace 3 años que esas tres iban a ser mejores amigas, una te habría atacado con su espada, la otra te acusaría con su papito después de llamarte ridícula, y la más amable se reiría en tu cara por la idiotez de la sugerencia, diablos, ellas mismas creían que jamás se toleraría las unas con las otras, pero helas aquí, mejores amigas de esas con las que planeas como meter una serpiente en la mochila de la zorra mentirosa de tu aula, amigas de las buenas.

El tiempo había pasado, las había hecho madurar y florecer en bellas jóvenes, más sabias, más amables, las mejores versiones de ellas mismas.

— OK, si no podemos una serpiente ¿Que tal una rata?

Bien, olvidemos lo de más amables, pero por favor, estamos hablando de Chloe Bourgeois, la que solía ser la niña más mimada de todo Paris.

La verdad es que Chloe había aprendido a fuerza de los golpes que se dio contra la vida que no era excusable que con tal de compensar la atención que nunca le dieron sus padres durante su infancia, se desquitar molestando a personas que nada tenían que ver.

Se había empezado a plantear todo después de ser akumatizada mientras usaba el miraculous de la abeja. Ella admiraba a Ladybug y quería serle de ayuda pero Ladybug no tomaría en cuenta a una niña caprichosa como compañera.

Después estaba el regreso de su madre, aunque su relación no había sido la mejor al principio, con Chloe intentando por todos lo medios complacer a Audrey, el hecho de que ella parecía querer largarse de Paris tan pronto como fuera posiblemente, Audrey eligiendo a Marinette sobre su propia hija y el hecho de que se habían conectado por primera vez a través del hecho que las dos eran mandonas y crueles.

Con el tiempo ambas se habían acercado, realmente un sano acercamiento.

Curiosamente el conflicto que las hizo acercarse había ocurrido por culpa de Lila Rossi, y se había solucionado gracias a Marinette. Había ocurrido hacia ya dos años.

Durante una competencia de diseñadores organizada por Gabriel Agreste en la cual Audrey Bourgeois era una de las juezas, Lila Rossi había intentado poner en mal a Chloe y a Marinette, que había sido recomendada por Gabriel para ayudar a una de las participantes, además de lastimar a una de las modelos que se había puesto firme con Lila.

El resultado había sido una pobre chica akumatizada y una charla a corazón abierto entre madre e hija mediada por Marinette.

Al final del día a Lila la habían sacado del desfile, y como la diseñadora con la que trabajaba Marinette necesitaba dos modelos, había sido el debut de Chloe en el mundo del modelaje profesional y la primera y única vez hasta la fecha de Marinette como modelo.

Audrey por primera vez se había sentido orgullosa por un logro ajeno, el de su hija.

Al día siguiente ambas habían ido a la panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng y en lo que Chloe se disculpaba entre lágrimas en los brazos de Marinette, Audrey también lloraba en los brazos de Sabine mientras esta la consolaba y aconsejaba.

Ahí fue cuando Chloe y Audrey se habían hecho amigas de Marinette y Sabine, amistad que las ayudó a crecer. Seguían siendo orgullosas, pero su crueldad se había disminuido mucho.

Con el tiempo Kagami y Tomoe Tsurugi, quienes habían empezado a acercarse desde el incidente de Ikari Gozen, siempre con la ayuda de Sabine y Marinette, se habían encontrado en un grupo muy, a falta de otra palabra, singular.

Después de un tiempo, y con Marinette como la nueva guardiana, confio en sus instintos y convirtió a Ryuko y a Empress Abeille, nuevo nombre de Chloe, en héroes permanentes junto a Viperion.

Con el pasar del tiempo y debido a cierto Akuma, que había sido el más fuerte y aterrador hasta la fecha, decidió que seguiría sus propias reglas como nueva guardiana y reveló su identidad a los nuevos héroes.

A pesar de que tuvo dudas al principio, ahora agradecía haber dado el salto de fe.

Ahora tenía amigos que creían en ella sobre cualquiera y la apoyaban en sus dos vidas.

Así que helas aquí,mientras sus madre hablaban en el primer piso, las chicas discutían sobre que hacer con respecto a Hawk Moth. El mismo akuma que había hecho que Marinette le revelara su identidad a sus amigos la había puesto en una encrucijada y le había darse cuenta de algo, ya no podía hacerlo sola.

A pesar de que ahora tenía el apoyo de sus amigos; todos seguían siendo adolescentes, necesitaban ayuda, necesitaban guía.

Para colmo de males, Marinette había tenido la suerte, buena o mala ustedes decidan, de escoger a portadores que estaban en perfecta sintonía con sus kwamis.

Generalmente eso sería bueno, el problema es que eso venía con ciertas particularidades.

Algunas eran pequeñas y simplemente curiosas, como el hecho de que Kagami se había hecho fan de la comida picante y que Chloe no podía vivir sin su te de miel y manzanilla, o que Luka solía comer mucho en el desayuno pero rara vez comía algo más durante el resto del día, o el hecho de que Nathaniel, nuevo portador del zorro, de repente le había nacido el deseo de jugar bromas (inofensivas eso si)a sus camaradas, o la misma Marinette que ahora se sentía atraída a las plantas y estas reaccionaban bien a ella.

Otras se habían convertido en armas poderosas durante sus batallas, como el hecho de que ahora las tres heroínas habían conseguido alas correspondientes a sus kwamis y con ello la habilidad de volar. O que Luka aveces tenía sueños sobre el futuro, o que Nathaniel se volvía sumamente astuto en las batallas y creaba ilusiones mucho más fuertes.

Pero otras, otras eran simplemente peligrosas.

Los ojos de Ryuko se habían vuelto extremadamente sensibles y un flash fuerte la podía dejar casi ciega durante la batalla, como Kagami un flash de cámara podía hacer que le dolieran un poco los ojos.

Luka por otro lado también había pasado por algo similar pero con su oído. Su habilidad de captar sonidos le podía jugar en contra, si el sonido era muy estridente Viperion terminaría mareado o desorientado. Como Luka, no era tan fuerte y podía seguir con su música, pero se volvía irritable cuando alguien lo despertaba de forma ruidosa.

En el caso de Nathaniel era su olfato el que se había agudizado. Feu Fox, su nombre de héroe, era propenso a marearse en ambientes llenos de diferentes olores y el personalmente no podía tolerar comidas de aromas fuertes (osea que el y Plagg no podían comer cerca).

Las que peor lo tenían eran Chloe y Marinette. Ambas habían descubierto que no podían vivir sin plantas a su alrededor. Si estaban en un lugar que no tenía una sola flor, se sentían mareadas y ansiosas. Chloe había tenido que meter un par de flores en maceta a su habitación.

Chloe además ahora era propensa a estrés e insomnio. Aveces la tenían que obligar a dormir.

Marinette por otro lado había empezado a tener impulsos de inspiración que la llevaban a noches sin dormir.

Así que si, necesitaban ayuda, y así es como llegaron a donde están ahora.

Kagami tenía una competencia de esgrima a la que asistir, una competencia en ciudad Gótica, hogar de Batman. Ella quería que las chicas fueran con ella, búscar al caballero de la noche y pedir su ayuda como detective para encontrar a Hawk Moth de una vez por todas.

— Volviendo al tema chicas, ¿Que hacemos ahora?— logro decir Marinette haciendo oír su voz sobre los malévolos planes de sus amigas.

— Yo tengo que ir si o si, entiendo que Paris necesita a Ladybug, pero yo necesito a mis amigas conmigo.— generalmente Kagami no seria tan exigente con sus amigas, pero tenía que sacarlas, aunque sea por un tiempo, de esa clase tan tóxica.

— Maribug, te mereces un descanso, estoy segura que Sabine aceptará, vamos con Tomoe después de todo. — Chloe sabía que tenían permiso de sus madres para faltar a la escuela por el mes y medio que duraría el viaje. — Además si vamos a buscar a Batman, necesitamos a nuestra líder con nosotras.

— Ni siquiera se como nos podríamos acercar a el, ¿Qué pasa si no nos cree?— las dudas llenaban la mente de la joven diseñadora. Después de el numerito que Lila había jugado con su autoestima ahora creía que nadie le creería.

— Es el mejor detective del mundo, aunque sea investigara el asunto. No como otros que simplemente rechazan sin saber— el padre de Chloe había intentado contactar con la liga de la justicia hace alguno años y Linterna verde lo había rechazado diciendo que no tenían tiempo para bromas— además necesitamos contactar con Wonder Woman.

Ese era otro asunto. Tikki había sugerido buscar ayuda de la heroína pues sentía la conexión entre ella y su antigua usuario Hipolita. Aunque no sabían si Hipólita seguía viva, contaban con que ella hubiese dejado algún registro de su tiempo como Ladybug. Necesitaban el conocimiento de una veterana y dado que ya no podían acudir al maestro Fu, Marinette de veras deseaba obtener algún pedacito de información que la ayudara a entender que les estaba pasando a ella y a sus amigos.

Para colmo de males, Chat Noir ya no sería de ayuda, ver el anillo le daba un mal sabor de boca a Marinette y el darse cuenta que Adrien ya no sería un héroe solo lo empeoraba. Muchas cosas habían pasado...

– ¿Que pasa si hay un ataque en lo que no estamos?– Marinette preguntó con un rostro preocupado– no me mal entiendas Kagami, quiero estar ahí para ti, pero Paris necesita a Ladybug como tú dijiste.

– Pero ¿Que necesita Marinette?– preguntó Chloe tomando sus manos– si sigues así, dando y dando sin parar, te vas a agotar Maribug.

– Chloe tiene razón Mari-hime, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que hiciste algo que de veras disfrutaras?

– Disfruto estar con ustedes, ¿ Eso cuenta?

– Agh, no intentes ser linda para salir de esta Maribug– le recriminó Chloe mientras rodaba los ojos– Necesitamos un descanso lejos de esa zorra.

– No la llames zorra, Trixx se va a enojar. – le recalco Kagami sonriendo.– Pero ya en serio Mari-hime, hasta yo me he tomado descansos para hacer cosas que me gustan de vez en cuando.

– Y no Marinette, no cuenta el tiempo que pasas diseñando– señaló la joven rubia al ver que Marinette iba a protestar.– Eso es trabajo.

– Pero lo disfruto– protesto Marinette con un puchero.

Al ver los rostros serios de sus amigas Marinette sabia que había perdido.

– Tiķki, haz estado callada durante toda la conversación– señalo la chica– ¿Tu que opinas?

La kwami de la creación dejó la galleta que estaba comiendo y se acercó a su portado, Pollen y Loong siguiendo su ejemplo. Tikki la miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

– Te mereces un descanso, ya van siete veces en que casi ere akumatizada por culpa de esa muchachita. Por sobre todo Marinette, sigues siendo una adolescente y necesitas ayuda de alguien con más experiencia. Si Batman y/o Wonder Woman te la pueden brindar, vale la pena probar. Esa de allí es una carga sumamente pesada– Tikki señaló la caja de los miraculous.– Busca ayuda, lleva a Kalkie y con la Alerta Akuma las tre pueden volver de ser necesario.

– Pero ahora soy no solo Ladybug sino que también la guardiana.

– Por sobre todas las cosas eres Marinette– le dijo Tikki con cariño– no descuides tu vida fuera de la máscara. Si quiere ir, ve.

Marinette se quedó callada unos momentos, este es uno de esos momentos donde se sentía en una encrucijada, tenía que tomar una decisión.

Observo a sus dos amigas que la miraban expectantes. Suspirando hizo lo que llevaba haciendo desde que se convirtió en guardiana, confió en sus instintos. Sonriendo les dijo:

– Bueno, Ciudad Gótica allá vamos.


	3. Capítulo II

Damian Wayne no era el mismo chico huraño que había llegado al lado de su padre hace más de siete años. Cualquiera que comparara al Damian de entonces con el Damian de ahora lo podía notar.

El cambio no había sido de la noche a la mañana ni mucho menos, había sido lento y hasta doloroso. Damian había tenido que arrancarse de raíz los ideales con los que fue criado, olvidar la voz de Ra's al Ghul, de Talia al Ghul y hasta la de Bruce Wayne que siempre estaban en su cabeza para encontrar su propia voz, un camino aceptable para Damian, para nadie más.

El muchacho había madurado y se había convertido en un joven hombre que había dejado por completo atrás las enseñanzas de la liga de asesinos.

– Drake, te juro que si no me devuelves mi katana en este instante, te voy a mutilar.

Bueno, casi por completo, pero por favor, todo hemos amenazado de muerte a nuestros hermanos por lo menos una vez. La cosa es que, aunque la relación que tenía Damian y sus hermanos había mejorado lo suficiente como para llamarlos hermanos (en su mente, claro está, el chico tenía una reputación que cuidar) seguían habiendo disputas entre ellos. En particular entre Damian y Timothy Drake.

– Puedes intentarlo si quieres engendro.

– Hablo en serio Drake, tengo que salir así que devuelveme mi katana en este instante o si no...

– ¿O sino que ?

— O sino despídete de tus reservas de café escondidas en la cueva.

— No te atreverías

— ¿Te quieres arriesgar?

Tim observo el control en las manos de su hermano menor. Suspiro y le devolvió la katana.

— Si vas a encontrarte con tus amigos, ¿Para qué demonios necesitas tu katana?— pregunto Dick Grayson quien había observado entretenido el juego del gato y el ratón de sus dos hermanitos.

— Uno nunca sabe— contesto Damian mientras enfundada su katana.

— Si me preguntas a mi...

— Nadie lo hace Todd

— La katana del pequeño demonio es como sus osito de peluche— dijo Jason Todd en tono burlón— apuesto a que duerme con ella.

— Na duermo con ella — se quejó Damian — solo la mantengo al lance de mi mano.

— Eso no está bien pequeño D— expreso Dick preocupado — podrías lastimarte o lastimar a alguien algún día.

— Déjalo Dick — dijo Jason — como van las cosas lo más seguro es que su katana sea la única compañía en su habitación que el enano conseguirá.

— JASON

— TODD

— Saben que es verdad — se mofó Jason

— Las probabilidades de que una chica muestre un interés sincero en el pequeño demonio son casi nulas— confirmo Tim

— No les hagas caso Damian— dijo Dick mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Danmian— se que ahí afuera hay una chica que va a quererte con todo y tu katana.

— No estoy interesado Grayson

— ¿Interesado en que?— desde la entrada de la baticueva se asomaba Bruce Wayne con una infante de tres años en brazos mientras la pequeña dormía — ¿Pasa algo Damian?

— Solo los delirios de Grayson y la inmensa estupidez de Todd y Drake— dijo el joven Wayne mientras se acercaba a su padre con katana en mano— nada de que preocuparse padre.

— Solo discutíamos la inexistente vida sexual del engendro del demonio

— Todd, si no te callas yo...

— ¿Algo te preocupa hijo?— dijo Bruce viendo a su hijo un poco preocupado— Si necesitas consejos sobre chicas yo podría...

— ¿En serio quieres discutir eso mientras cargas a Helena, padre? — interrumpió el chico mientras señalaba a la aún dormida niña.

Helena Wayne, hija de Selina Kyle, también conocida como Catwoman, y Bruce Wayne, osea Batman, había llegado a las vidas de la familia de murciélagos hacia ya tres años y todos, hasta Damian, amaban a la pequeña.

Tanto Bruce como los chicos se quedaron callados, Helena era una criatura dulce la mayor parte del tiempo, pero recién despierta era sumamente malhumorada.

— ¿Qué haces con ella aquí de todas formas?— pregunto Jason acercándose a la pequeña que seguía cómodamente dormida en los brazos de su padre — ¿Porqué no la dejaste dormir en su cuarto?

— Trate de hacerla dormir en su cama— explicó Bruce— pero se prendió de mi y no se quiso soltar.

— ¿ Y Selina, donde está?— cuestionó Tim mientras tomaba cafe— Generalmente ella la puede hacerla dormir en su cama.

— Salio— dijo Bruce mientras intentaba, sin éxito, que su hija lo soltara— Creo que se iba a reunir con Harleen y Pamela.

— Las sirenas de ciudad Gótica se reúnen ¿ y tu no haces nada?— pregunto Jason con una ceja alzada— Wow, el poderoso Batman ha sido domado por una ladrona.

— Ex-ladrona— Clarifico Dick.

Todos voltearon a ver a Damian quien ayudaba a su padre a tomar a la pequeña Wayne para recostarla en la silla frente a la baticomputadora. Este los volteo a ver con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué?

— ¿No vas a salir con tu discurso de que los criminales no se reforman y que solo están inactivos y que no son confiables bla bla bla?— cuestionó Jason mofándose.

— Si creyera que esas tres no son confiables jamás hubiera dejado a Selina poner un pie en este lugar.— aclaro buscando alguno de los peluches de Helena que estaban esparcidos en la baticueva — ellas son males necesarios a los que me he acostumbrado.

— Pero cuando Bruce dijo que saldría con Selina te opusiste— señaló Tim— me cuesta creer que ahora confías en ellas tres.

— No te equivoques Drake— dijo Damián mientras ponía un peluche de Batman en los brazos de su hermanita.— En el momento en que cualquiera de ellas tres se convierta en una amenaza, acabaré con ellas personalmente.

— Damian, la amenaza no era necesaria— regaño Bruce — Selina no...

— Dije si se convertía en una amenaza padre, además no estoy amenazando a nadie — Dijo Damian sonriendo— estoy estableciendo un hecho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Damian. Hasta que...

— ¿Podemos dejar el tema incómodo y volver a avergonzar al engendro por no ser capaz de llevar ninguna chica a la cama?

— ¡¡¡JASON!!!

— ¡Te voy a aniquilar Todd!

— ¡No matar, Damian!

— Por favor — dijo Jason riéndose mientras evadía los ataque de su hermano menor — ¡Hasta el remplazo ha tenido acción con Steph!

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Jason!

— ¿Si has usado protección, cierto?

— ¡¡¡Bruce!!!

— Si, no te ofendas Bruce pero no eres el mejor ejemplo en eso.

— ¿Podemos dejar el tema? — dijo Damian hastiado — Ya me tengo que ir.

— OK Damian— le dijo Bruce a su hijo, Damian iba a agradecer a su padre la intervención (de verás), hasta que dijo con una sonrisa burlona— solo recuerda, esta bien si te tomas tu tiempo para conseguir novia. Después de todo, yo tampoco creo que sea fácil para ti.

Si las miradas matarán, Damian sería culpable de patricidio en ese momento. Escuchando las carcajadas silenciosas de sus hermanos solo sacudió su cabeza y sonrió, una sonrisa que les dio escalofríos a sus hermanos y, aunque no lo admitiría, a su padre.

— ¿Qué estás pensando, demonio?— preguntó Tim con cautela, en serio no le gustaba esa sonrisa.

— Nada— dijo Damian fingiendo inocencia, lo cual solo puso a todos más nerviosos — Como dije antes, ya me voy.

Caminó lentamente hasta la salida de la cueva, y cuando ya esta prácticamente afuera y sus hermanos empezaban a calmarse, sacó su celular, y marcó. Cuando supo que alguien había contestado alejo el teléfono de su oído y lo puso en altavoz.

— ¡DAMIAN WAYNE! ¿DONDE ESTÁS? TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO — sonó la estridente voz de Mia Mizoguchi, mejor conocida como Maps, que combinada con el eco de la cueva hizo que todos se tapaban los oídos. Damian sonrió y se fue.

— Mierda, esa niña le podría hacer competencia a Black Canary— se quejó Jason— aún así ¿Eso es todo? Estaba esperando algo peor por la forma tan rara en que el mocoso sonreía...

Y mientras Jason todavía seguía hablando, los cuatro hombres observaron con un poco de miedo (que en realidad era mucho) como una muy, muy MUY malhumorada Helena Wayne se despertaba.

Desde afuera de la cueva Damian escuchó con una sonrisa mientras si hermanita empezaba una pataleta por haber sido despertada.

Como dije ante, casi, énfasis en casi, había dejado su lado asesino atrás.

Tomo su katana y salió de la mansión mientras le informaba a Alfred la situación, tampoco era tan despiadado para dejar a su padre y hermanos solos con las rabietas de su hermanita. Claro que le dijo a Alfred que se tomara su tiempo, ellos cuatro tenían que sufrir por haberse reído de él.

Condujo hacia el centro comercial de Ciudad Gótica.

Curiosamente si le hubiera dicho al Damian Wayne de 10 años que el voluntariamente, bueno casi, iría a un lugar tan banal como un centro comercial para "pasar el rato con sus amigos", te habría apuñalado sin pestañear siquiera. Pero helo aquí, usando ropa de un adolescente común mientras caminaba con su singular grupo de amigos.

Y es que de veras eran únicos.

Mientras se acercaba al punto de encuentro, Damian reflexionaba en cuán únicos eran sus amigos. No pudo evitarlo al ver a dos de ellos brincando para llamar su atención.

"Como si no los hubiera visto ya"

— ¡DAMIAN! ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!

"O escuchado, diablos Maps"

Primero estaba Jon Kent, también conocido como Superboy, o como Damian lo llamaba, supermolestia. El chico era como un cachorrito, necesitado de cariño, se emocionaba fácilmente y esconder su emociones no era lo suyo. Pero que se podía esperar del amado hijo de Superman.

Aunque había tomado tiempo el se había convertido en el primer amigo de Damian. Damian respetaba su habilidad y había sido el el que había aplastado algunas de las barreras que Damian se había autoimpuesto. Mismas barreras que estaba empezando a considerar al ver al chico brinca como, pues, cachorro.

— ¡DAMIAN! ¿YA NOS VISTE?

Gritó la chica al lado de Jon y Damián deseo que se lo tragara la tierra.

Mia Mizoguchi, a ella la había conocido en la academia. La chica se le había pegado como chicle y antes de darse cuenta Damian ya la consideraba una amiga. Su habilidad en cartografía era un plus. Pero su tendencia a gritar en lugares públicos olvidando quiénes estaban alrededor le quitaba puntos.

Al ver que ella abría la boca otra vez Damian susurró:

— Ya los vi y los oí— fijando sus verdes ojos en Jon, que sabía estaba escuchando murmuro— si no haces que se calle, me largo.

Jon, usando su súper oído escucho y transmitió el mensaje, el resultado fue que ambos, Maps y Jon, hicieron un puchero, mientras Collin y Lucy sonreían.

Collin y Lucy eran sin duda la clase de personas con las que el Damian de 10 años no se hubiese juntado, pero aquí estaban, el, contra todo pronóstico, los apreciaba.

Collin Wilkes era básicamente un meta humano, y todos sabían que Batman no quería metas en Ciudad Gótica. Sin embargo Colin era una excepción, el chico había sido secuestrado por Scarecrow a sus 10 años y el había experimentado con el niño. Colin, sin embargo no había sido una víctima, había sido un superviviente, en vez de tenerse autocompasión el chico había utilizado aquella traumática experiencia y sus efectos secundarios para convertirse en Abuse, un héroe que solo quería ayudar, que desde el principio no buscaba los flashes de las cámaras pues sabia que su apariencia no le ayudaría.

A pesar de todo, el chico tenía un corazón de oro y era sumamente paciente, algo que combinaba con Damian, además el respetaba a Colin por su valor y determinación.

Y luego estaba Lucy...

De entre todo su grupo de amigos Lucy era particularmente alguien con quien nunca pensó que era posible congeniar y curiosamente era la que más lo entendía.

Lucy era una genio a la hora de analizar a la gente y sus habilidades acrobáticas eran sumamente útiles en combate. Además era una gran oyente y siempre tenía consejos acertados. Lucy tenía todo para convertirse en una gran psicóloga, sin embargo había empezado una vida como heroína por una simple razón, se sentía que culpable.

Lucy había vivido su vida siendo una estudiante modelo, una ciudadana modelo, y al cumplir 13 se convirtió en la heroína Zinger. Al principio Damian había sido sumamente cauto con ella, después de todo, la razón por la que ella se esforzaba tanto por probar que era "buena", era para no estar a la sombra de sus padres.

La chica no lo podía evitar, debía ser difícil ser la hija de no uno sino dos villanos como lo eran el Joker y Harley Quinn. A pesar que Harley se había reformado Lucy sentía que tenía que pagar por los crímenes de su madre. Lucy amaba a su madre, aunque Harley al principio la había dejado al cuidado de su tía para que Lucy tuviese una vida normal, al final, después de haber sido secuestrada junto a Harley, se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Lucy por sobre todo odiaba sentirse débil y quería proteger a su madre, razón por la cual Zinger nació, para limpiar el nombre de su madre y proteger a las inocente víctimas del lunático de su padre, y según ella la mejor forma de hacerlo era luchar.

Damian la respetaba. Y ese respeto había crecido y ahora la consideraba una amiga.

Este grupo de adolescentes, este singular grupo de chicos, se habían convertido en el equipo de Damian. Un equipo que el lideraba y un equipo en el que el confiaba. Un equipo que ahora mismo lo hacía querer sacar su katana porque, por Dios ¿Porque tenían que ser tan tontos?

Damian suspiro, como por décima vez en el día, y se acercó a sus amigos.

— Alguien que me recuerde en que demonios estaba pensando cuando acepté formar parte de esta ridícula perdida de tiempo.

— Vamos Damian — se quejó Jon— Ya nos hacía falta reunirnos para pasar el rato.

— Nos vemos a diario en la academia.

— No es lo mismo— se quejó Mia — en la academia no podemos jugar.

— Yo no quiero jugar — contesto Damian con una mueca.

— No seas gruñón Damian— dijo Colin con una sonrisa conciliadora. — estoy seguro que lo vamos a pasar bien.

— Aún así es raro que tu llegues tarde— señalo Lucy distraídamente — Creo que tu llegarías puntual hasta a tu propia ejecución.

— ¡DAMIAN NO TE MUERAS!

— Estoy parado a la par tuya Mizoguchi — se quejó Damián mientras todos se tapaban los oídos— Creo que mataste los oídos de Kent

— ¡LO SIENTO TANTO JON!

— Mia, los gritos

— Lo siento.

— Por cierto— comentó Damian como si nada — tus gritos interrumpieron la siesta de Helena.

— Mia no grites — interrumpió Lucy al ver que la chica iba a empezar a disculparse otra vez — además por la cara de Damian creo que el utilizo eso a su favor.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso Quinzel?

— Tienes la cara del gato que se comió al canario — señaló Lucy — confiesa, ¿Que hiciste?

— Yo no hice nada más que contestar la llamada de Mizoguchi — dijo mientras sonreía inocentes, lo cual les dio escalofríos a todos los presentes— el hecho que yo ya me iba y que padre y lo imbeciles que tengo como hermanos se hayan quedado apaciguando a Helena ya no es mi asunto.

Paso un momento antes que los adolescentes comprendieron lo que el joven Wayne había hecho.

Y el resultado fue que todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas al imaginar a Batman y a los tres anteriores Robin's batallando para calmar a una infante de tres años.

— Bueno — dijo Lucy recuperando el aliento — Gracias por la carcajada Damian, pero yo estoy hambrienta y si no como algo en los próximos 10 minutos, alguien saldrá herido.

— Yo también estoy hambriento — se quejó Jon — no he comido nada desde el desayuno.

— ¿Por qué? Louis nunca te dejaría ir hasta esta hora sin comer— señalo Mia viendo su reloj que marcaba las 3 de la tarde.

—Mamá tenía una conferencia en Londres y se fue hoy temprano — contesto el chico — y papá tenía "trabajo fuera", me dieron para pizza.

— ¿Te dejaron solo?

— ¡Hey! Yo sé cuidarme solo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando tengas pesadillas y mami y papi no estén?

— Damian no empieces.— reprendió Lucy, y cuando Jon le iba a dar las gracias añadió— Lo vas a hacer llorar.

— Para su información, voy a estar completamente bien — respondió indignado el joven Kent

— Estoy seguro que así será — dijo Colin conciliadoramente — ¿Cuándo vuelve tu papá Jon?

— Si todo sale bien, mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Que dicen si tenemos una noche de chicos? — dijo mientras miraba a Damian con ojos esperanzados — Las chicas tuvieron una de esas hace unas semanas.

— ¡Gran idea Colin! — dijo Jon volteando a ver al joven Wayne — ¿Podemos Damian? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?

Viendo que tenía a los dos chicos en contra Damian solo suspiro.

— ¿En dónde?

Tanto Jon como Colin saltaron emocionados.

— Mi casa

— Allí estaré Kent, pero después del patrullaje.

Viendo mientras las chicas se reían suavemente ante la emoción de los chicos, Damián se puso a pensar. El Damian de 10 años criado por asesinos no estaría pasando el rato con un grupo de amigos y definitivamente no estaría planificando una pijamada en casa de Jonathan Kent, pero el Damian de 17 años estaba feliz de estar con sus amigos.

" Diablos, me he ablandado"

Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Damian estaba feliz por ello.


	4. Capitulo III

Marinette estaba apurada, como era costumbre para la joven parisina. Había sido un día estresante.

En la mañana se había levantado temprano para ir a la escuela, para variar logro llegar temprano. Tanto ella como Chloe habían ido a habla con Ms Mendeleiv para informar acerca de su ausencia y de cómo podían mantenerse al día con las clases. Ambas habían perdido la fe en Ms Bustier después del incidente de la expulsión de Marinette. La profesora Mendeleiv era estricta pero justa y no se dejaba engañar por las jugarretas de Lila Rossi, eso le daba un montón de puntos con Marinette y Chloe.

Ms Mendeleiv les había puesto trabajos para todas las materias que serían suficientes para cubrir cualquier evaluación que podrían tener durante mes y medio. Si Ms Bustier no aceptaba esos trabajos ella tomaría la oportunidad para transferir a Marinette y Chloe a su propia clase.

Ms Mendeleiv les había recomendado tener los ensayos listos para entregárselos a Ms Bustier el viernes en el último periodo de clases, así Caline no tendría oportunidad para intentar persuadirlas.

Ambas habían informado al director Damocles sobre el viaje, claro con una leve amenaza por parte de Chloe.

Así que tenían tarea.

Luego el infierno había comenzado.

Ambas entraron al salón de clases y fueron directamente hacia sus asientos en la parte de atrás. Trataron de ignorar las miradas llenas de veneno que recibían de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo no todo fue tan malo.

Nathaniel se había parado y se había ido a apoya en el asiento de las chicas mientras esperaban por el inicio de las clases.

Los demás estaban tan absortos escuchando los cuentos de Lila que ni notaron la ausencia del pelirrojo.

— Entonces ¿Como les fue?

— Tenemos que hacer 5 diferentes ensayos. — se quejó Chloe — Mis pobres dedos se van a entumecer de tanto escribir.

— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Dedos entumecidos o estar atrapada aquí? — contesto Marinette ante los gimoteos de Chloe — Ms Mendeleiv por lo menos nos está dando una alternativa. Piénsalo Chloe, un mes y medio sin tener que escuchar las mentiras de Lila. Yo creo que vale los 5 ensayos.

— Tienes un punto Maribug

— Bien por ustedes — dijo Nathaniel gimoteando — yo estaré aquí atrapado durante ese tiempo, mis neuronas empezarán a morir lenta y dolorosamente ¿No les doy pena?

— No empieces Nathaniel — se quejó Chloe mientras se llamaba las uñas — suenas patético extremadamente patético.

— Mari, Chloe me está molestando.

Marinette sonrió ante la interacción de esos dos. Desde que Nathaniel había obtenido su Miraculous su confianza había subido también. Si a eso le sumamos su amistad con Marc Anciel y el hecho de que su cómic estaba teniendo éxito en el internet, el resultado era que Nathaniel, era cada vez más confiado en sí mismo y en sus habilidades.

— Chloe no molestes a Nathaniel, Nathaniel, no la provoques.

— Ella empezó.

— Él empezó

Marinette sonrío al ver la interacción de sus dos después de todo era un poco curioso ver como dos personas que hace poco se odiaban ahora eran bastante cercanos, lo suficiente como para tener discusiones amigables.

Así que hizo algo que ella no debió hacer se rió.

Y entonces en infierno se desató.

Lila, al oír la risa de Marinette supo que está estaba divirtiéndose, cosa que ella no podía permitir.

— Marinette ¡que sorpresa que estés temprano en clases! — Dijo con una voz extremadamente melosa.— Creo que no te oí saludar cuando entraste, perdóname.

Todos voltearon a verla con miradas enojadas y llenas de veneno.

— ¡ Qué maleducada Marinette!

— ¡ Eso fue grosero!

Nathaniel, al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas decidió intervenir. Sonriendo dijo.

— Pero Lila tú estás hablando de algo taaan interesante, que hubiese sido más maleducado interrumpirte— dijo con una sonrisa inocente — por eso decidí venir a saludar a Marinette por mi cuenta.

— No te estoy echando la culpa Nathaniel — dijo un poco hastiada pero sin perder la sonrisa — si prefieres hablar con Marinette que conmigo...

— ¿Me vas a hacer elegir? — dijo con lágrimas falsas mientras Marinette pensaba que si no le funcionaba lo de ser dibujante, Nathaniel sería un gran actor.

— No lo pienses demasiado Lila — dijo Alix al ver a su amigo en esa situación para después susurrar — Marinette fue el primer enamoramiento de Nath. Creo que simplemente quiere seguir manteniéndola cerca.

— Ya veo — dijo la pequeña mentirosa, no resignandose a perder esa batalla — ¿Pero no crees que Marinette pueda ponerlo en mi contra? Después de todo yo no le agradó.

— No te preocupes Lila — dijo Alix sonriendo — Nath y yo tenemos un trato.

Lila comprendió que no podría sacar más de esa batalla así que se resignó y volvió a contar uno de sus fantásticos cuentos. Ella no confiaba en Nathaniel. Aunque al principio este había sido fácilmente engañado por sus historias, últimamente Lila sentía que el no le creía en absoluto.

La única razón por la cual no había atacado a Nathaniel es porque este no había tratado de exponerla abiertamente como lo había hecho Marinette y por tanto no era una amenaza. Eso y que Alix era sumamente protectora con Nathaniel, al ser amigos por más tiempo, no estaba segura de a quién elegiría Alix si se encontrara en la necesidad de elegir.

Nathaniel por otro lado había descubierto la verdad hacia ya dos años. Aunque primero había caído por las mentiras de Lila, esta había tropezado con sus palabras en una ocasión en la cual el pelirrojo no pudo ignorar.

Se había sentido tan arrepentido que había ido derechito a la casa de Marinette a disculparse con ella. A las 2:00 AM.

Marinette le había agradecido su sinceridad y lo había perdonado, recordándole a Nathaniel porque se había enamorado de ella hacia tiempo.

Habían discutido que hacer y después de muchas quejas del pelirrojo este había acordado no exponer a Lila. Aún.

Poco después el obtuvo el Miraculous del zorro, Trixx y el habían congeniado de inmediato.

Trixx le dijo que su alma llena de imaginación y creatividad combinaban bien con las habilidades del zorro.

Así había nacido Feu Fox.

Y cuando Trixx se había enterado que Lila Rossi se había atrevido a proclamarse usuaria de su Miraculous, bueno eso había sido gracioso y un poco aterrador.

Trixx se había sentido decepcionado que Alya hubiera caído en la red de la mentirosa. Luego cuando Nathaniel le preguntó a Trixx porque su disgusto hacia Lila era mayor que el de incluso Marinette el le contestó:

— Por muy tontas que sean su mentiras, esa chica tiene el carisma para hacer que la gente le crea — había dicho con una expresión como quien traga algo amargo — ella utiliza sus dones para el mal, pero en el fondo es una zorra. Los zorros suelen ser territoriales así que tu al estar en sintonía conmigo te sientes irritado con su presencia.

No sólo era su presencia sino también el hecho de que Alix le creía a Lila lo que ponía a Nathaniel en aprietos y aveces debía suprimir sus instintos que solo le pedían exponer a Lila y alejarla de sus amigos.

— Solo estoy preocupada — dijo Lila con una falsa mirada de preocupación trayendo a Nathaniel de vuelta — es tu mejor amigo y no me gustaría verlos separados.

Nathaniel estaba a punto de contestar de una forma poco amable a la amenaza disfrazada de Lila, cuando la voz de Chloe lo interrumpió.

— ¡Vaya Rossi! Jamás te había visto como ese tipo de persona.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Chloe? — preguntó Lila en tono inocente

— Ya sabes el tipo de persona que le gusta meterse donde no la llaman.

— Qué cruel Chloe, esa no fue mi intención. Lo que pasa es que me preocupo por mis amigos — dijo Lila con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— Chloe retractate, Lila no es como tú — dijo Alya furiosa

— Por supuesto que no lo es — dijo mientras se mirsba las uñas — Sería ridículo, completamente ridículo, asumir que esa chica me llegaría siquiera a los talones. Mentirosa — susurro

— Por favor, tú siempre te has creído la gran cosa.

—O Kubdel querida, yo no me creo la gran cosa, yo soy la gran cosa.

— Sí cómo no

— No molestes Chloe

— Bueno por lo menos a mí no me sacaron de un desfile de moda por tramposa y querer lastimar a otra modelo.

— ¡Que cruel Chloe! Sabes que no fue mi intención.

— Cierto, todo mundo sabe que ustedes inculparon a Lila.

— Además, todo eso fue una farsa para que pudieras usar la influencia tu mamá y convertirte en modelo, cosa que Lila ya era.

— ¿En serio vas a recurrir a eso Cesaire? Porque te recuerdo que tu amiguita Lila siempre está presumiendo de sus supuestas influencias.

— ¿ Cómo que supuestas influencias? — reclamo Alya enojada — Las influencias de Lila son muy reales.

— ¿Y qué?, ¿Acaso mi mamá está hecha de cartón para no considerarla real?

— Lo que Alya trataba de decir Chloe es que no podemos comparar a tu madre con, por ejemplo, el príncipe Alí. Después de todo tu mamá solo es una supuesta influencia en el mundo de la moda y no...

— Disculpa.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío al oír la voz de Chloe. No era la voz chillona y caprichosa de antes, esta tenía cierta elegancia y desbordaba una furia fría. Lila palidecio al instante.

— Espero sinceramente Rossi que no esté sugiriendo que mi madre no es una influencia en el mundo de la moda. — dijo Chloe con un tono regio y hielo en su mirada, los suficiente para hacer temblar a los presentes.

Exceptuando, claro está, a Nathaniel y Marinette que solo pensaron.

"Ya entro en modo emperatriz"

— Yo no dije...

— Por qué tienes razón MI MADRE no es una influencia en el mundo de la moda — luego añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa — ella es LA MAYOR influencia en el mundo de la moda, La Reina Del estilo. Así que ten cuidado con lo que dices, después de todo tu formas parte de ese mundo al ser una modelo. No te conviene enojar a su reina — viedo que Alya estaba apunto de abrir la boca añadió — y no, no es una amenaza es una advertencia.

El salón completo estaba en silencio.

Lila sabía que no le convenía continuar la batalla. Por mucho que Gabriel la necesitara no era tan tonta como para creer que ella tendría prioridad sobre la opinión de Audrey Bourgeois.

Justo en ese momento Ms Bustier entro al salón, ignorante de lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos decidió tomar lista.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor novedad, Marinette y compañía recibiendo las usuales miradas de desprecio, hasta que la escuela terminó.

Marinette y sus amigos corrieron a la panadería. Luka y Kagami ya estaban afuera esperándolos.

— Mamá ya llegué, estaremos en mi cuarto.

— Esta bien corazón — dijo Sabine desde el mostrador viendo como su hija y sus amigos tomaban comida y subían a su habitación.

Sabine borro la sonrisa de su rostro y camino hacia donde su esposo estaba trabajando. Tom, al notar la mirada de su esposa, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para abrazarla.

— ¿Pasa algo cariño?

— Estoy preocupada Tom

— ¿Es sobre el viaje de Marinette? Sabes que estará bien, cualquier criminal que intente tocar a las niñas va a tener que pasar a Tomoe.

— No es eso

— Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

Sabine se detuvo un momento a pensar sus siguientes palabras, suspirando miró a su esposo a los ojos y lo dejó salir.

— Marinette estaba haciendo esa sonrisa otra vez.

Tom miró a su amada esposa con preocupación, luego dirigió la misma mirada hacia la segunda planta.

— Mi pobre niña.

Tanto Sabine como Tom habían notado como su adorada hija se iba consumiendo poco a poco. Sabían que era culpa de Lila Rossi y de él acosó que Marinette sufría en la escuela. Habían tratado de sacar a Marinette de ese ambiente, pero ella se había rehusado firmemente. No quería que ninguno de sus amigos se quedara solo.

Eso sumado al estrés que venía con ser MDC, aún a sus 17 años, la estaba consumiendo. Y ahora sus padres la dejarían ir a la ciudad del crimen.

— ¿Crees que es lo mejor?

Sabine suspiro.

La pregunta era válida, estaban mandando a su hija a la ciudad más plagada de crimen en el mundo. Y sin embargo, ella sentía que eso era lo correcto. Suspiro miró a su esposo. Y le dijo.

— Tom, Mari no es una niña. Ha crecido. Y creo que Nuevos horizontes podrían serle de utilidad. — cerro los ojos con fuerza y añadió — No quiero mandarla lejos. Pero si eso le devuelve un poquito de la chispa que nuestra niña tenía antes de que esa muchachita mentirosa llegará. Entonces estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir. — abriendo los ojos miró a su esposo con una mirada triste y emocionada — No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hizo ver esa chispa en sus ojos cuando me pidió permiso para ir con mi con Kagami y Chloe a ese campeonato.

— Comprendo cariño. Si es lo mejor para Marinette entonces estará bien.

— Es solo que yo, ugh, no soporto esa falsa sonrisa, esa que usa para querernos decir que todo estará bien.

— Me pregunto cuando fue la última vez que la vimos sonreír sinceramente.

El matrimonio se fundió en un abrazo mientras rezaban que cualquier aventura que le esperaba a su preciosa hija en ciudad Gótica le devolviera la chispa que aún estaba en ella.

Sabine no tenía idea...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Marinette esta tenía una discusión importante con sus amigos.

— Entoces ¿Porque se llaman conejillos de indias si no son de la India ni son conejos?

— Esa es una buena pregunta.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes piensa antes de hablar? Chicos tenían que ser.

— No lo sé Chloe, mira a Mari-hime

— ¡Maribug!

— ¡Lo siento! — se quejó Marinette y luego susurró — Pero si es una buena pregunta.

— Fantástico, ya me la dejaron tontita por sus sinsentidos.

— ¿Podemos volver al tema principal?

— Kagami tiene razón — dijo Marinette — No estamos aqui para hablar de conejillos de india. Es acerca de si incluimos o no a Marc Anciel al grupo.

Todos se quedaron callados, era un tema serio porque implicaba sus identidades y el confiarle el poder de un miraculous a alguien.

— Dime una cosa, ¿Hiciste esa cosa rara de guardiana para decidir cual miraculous? — pregunto Nathaniel — cuando haces eso me da miedo.

— Si ella no hubiera hecho esa "cosa rara" tu no tendrías a Trixx.

— Calmate abejita

— ¡No me llames abejita!

— Calmense los dos, y si Nath, si me puse en sintonía con el universo para buscar cual Miraculous le conviene a Marc.

Todos la miraron expectantes. Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que Kagami rompió el silencio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Que pasó?

— Hay un problema.

— ¿No hay ningún kwami compatible con Marc?— pregunto Nathaniel — Dijiste que sentias que el era un verdadero portador.

— Nadie te culpará si te equivocaste Marinette. — le aseguro Luka con voz tranquila.

— No es eso.

— Entonces ¿qué es lo que sucede Mari-hime? ¿Creés que no esta listo para el desafío?

La joven guardiana negó con la cabeza.

— Marc es un alma noble, ama ayudar a los demas, como civil a demostrado que tiene la actitud necesaria.

— Entonces, no le estamos dando un miraculous porque...

— El es un chico que está en sintonía con sus emociones y las del resto, así que se con certeza cual kwami estaría en perfecta sintonía con el.

— Deja de confundirnos Maribug ¿Cuál kwami?

— Duusu.

Eso bastó para que todos guardaran silencio. Marinette había logrado durante su entrenamiento como guardiana ciertas cosas que ni Fu había podido soñar, una de ellas fue comunicarse con Duusu y Nooro en un plano astral. Marinette sentía en particular el dolor de Duusu al tener su miraculous dañado y lastimar a sus portadoras.

Así que ese era un tema espinoso.

— Entonces — dijo Chloe desesperada por romper el silencio — ¿Que hacemos? ¿Le damos un miraculous diferente? Porque necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir, tal vez Waizz podría.

— De hecho, tengo una idea. — al ver que tenía la atención de su equipo, continuó — Como todos saben Ladybug becesita un gato negro...

— ¿No estarás pensando darle a Plagg verdad?

— Nope — contesto Plagg en lugar de Marinette — el chico es bueno, pero no tiene un poquito de destrucción en su alma, no funcionaría.

— Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan Mari?

Nathaniel estaba confundido, y Chloe parecía estarlo también. Por otro lado Luka y Kagami parecían entender lo que Mari implicaba.

— Como saben, Kagami tiene cierta compatibilidad con Tikki y Luka con Plagg. Sin embargo esta compatibilidad no es tan fuerte como la que tienen con Loong y Sass respectivamente. El poder de Plagg puede ser intoxicante si no eres su verdadero portador, por lo tanto creo que la mejor opción sería preparar a Marc como una especie de comodín, que use a Loong cuando Kagami este usando a Tikki, y a Sass cuando Luka este usando a Plagg.

— Suena como un buen plan.

— Eso también significa que Rock Linx y Lady Tentochu deberán hacer más apariciones y por tanto, Luka, Kagami, ustedes dos deberán practicar con Plagg y Tikki.

— Entendido Mari

— Cuenta con nosotros Mari-hime

— Por el momento Marc estará en periodo de pruebas, tendrá que devolver los miraculous y no sabrá nuestras identidades.

— Suena bien — dijo Nathaniel feliz de que Marc pudiese formar parte del equipo — ¿Cuando le decimos?

— Esta noche, después del patrullaje. Solo recuerden que no podemos forzarlo a formar parte de esto, y si Kagami, enseñarle tu katana SI CUENTA como forzar.

— Lo que digas Mari-hime.

Después de haberse decidido la conversación se había hecho más relajante y amena.

Hasta que sonó una alerta Akuma.

El equipo se movilizó y terminaron la batalla. Para variar este Akuma había sido un poco más sencillo, aunque al final Marinette había terminado con unos cuantos moretones que la miraculous cure no había alcanzado a curar.

Después de un momento platicando con sus amigos estos se habían marchado y Marinette estaba apunto de acostarse en su cama por un merecido descanso cuando...

— ¡Marinette, Nadja y Manon están aquí!

Marinette gimoteo un poco mientras se paraba y abría el clóset que tenía destinado para sus encargos ya terminados.

Cuando estaba apunto de bajar fue embestida por una bola de energía.

— ¡Marinette! ¡Te extrañé!

— Nos vimos hace solo tres días Manon — dijo Marinette con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el pelo de la pequeña.

Manon ahora tenía 9 años y era todavía más hiperactiva que antes, pero Marinette amaba a esa pequeña bolita de energía y sonrisas.

— ¡Lo lamento mucho Marinette! Manon siempre se emociona cuando se trata de tí. Es que te quiere mucho.

— No hay problema Nadja — dijo mientras se paraba — Yo también te quiero mucho Manon.

Ante esto Manon sonrió feliz mientras abrazaba a Marinette.

— Me imagino que están aquí por sus encargos ¿verdad?

— Lamento las molestias — dijo Nadja — se que fue poco tiempo, pero no me esperaba ser invitada a Londres para la Gala de reporteros.

— No hay problema — dijo Marinette sonriendo — disfrute haciendo sus vestidos ¿Cuando salen?

— Esta noche

— Te voy a extrañar Marinette.

— Yo también, Manon — dijo la joven diseñadora mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de Manon — Bueno, volviendo al trabajo, sus vestidos están listos.

Tanto Nadja como Manon se emocionaron mientras Marinette les mostraba sus vestidos de gala.

El vestido de Nadja era de color azul marino, con doble tirantes y una abertura en la parte baja.

Mientras que el de Manon era un adorable vestido rosa, con escote tipo joya, falda con paletos y detalle de flores en la cintura.

— ¡Son preciosos Marinette.!

— ¡Voy a parecer una princesa!

— Me alegra que les gusten — dijo mientras les entregaba los vestidos — ahora bie, para su otro encargo...

Nadja le había pedido a Marinette que despuésdeterminarlos vestidos, de ser posible, les hiciera un par de conjuntos iguales para usar de camino a Londres.

— Aquí están

Los outfits consistían en un par de faldas de cuero, pegada al cuerpo para Nadja y acampanada para Manon, y un par de camisas Rojas a cuadros.

— ¡Me encantan Marinette! ¡Se ven tan geniales!

— Muchísimas gracias Marinette, ya deposite el pago en tu cuenta más un extra.

— ¡Eso no era necesario Nadja! Lo hice con gusto.

— Lo se — dijo Nadja sonriendo con afecto — pero recuerda que este no fue un favor a una amiga, fue un encargo a MDC, ahora esa es TU marca, tienes el derecho y el deber de cobrar lo justo.

Marinette sonrió al recibir las sinceras palabras de Nadja y el abrazo de Manon.

Después de hacerle los últimos arreglos a los vestidos madre e hija salieron apresuradamente a la estación de trenes para su viaje a Londres.

Marinette decidió avanzar en los ensayos, empezar a planificar un par de outfits para Jagged y Clara, hasta que llegó la hora del patrullaje, y con ello el momento de reclutar a Marc.

" Muy bien, hagamos esto"


End file.
